gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: Isla Lusso Access
Quest: Isla Lusso Access is a quest that you can do to have access to Isla Lusso. #Visit Isla Lusso:Reward: 200 gold #Visit Captain Shadow Sail, General Manager. Reward: 500 gold #Give Shadow 200,000,000 gold- Story: The rent for being on Isla Lusso for one month is 200,000,000 gold. It will take you about that long to complete the quest. If you do not complete it in that amount of time, you have to pay the rent again. Reward: 8,000 gold #Visit Soar- Story: See what the owner of the Island wants you to do to get on his Island. #Win 10,000 gold playing poker on Isla Lusso- Story: Shadow wants to see if you have the "Lucky Touch". Reward: No reward. #Quest Set: The Uniform- Story: Shadow needs you to get the formal uniform people on Isla Lusso wear. #Visit Robby Donkins, the Tailor- Story: See what Robby can do about the uniform. Reward: No Reward #Recover 10 gold plated cups from buried treasure chests on Isla Lusso- Story: Robby had lost a set of rare cups given to him by his grandmother. Get them for him and in exchange, he will give you the Isla Lusso hat. Reward: Isla Lusso Hat #Board, but not kill, the White Shadow and tell the captain, Captain Shadow Sail to visit Robby- Story: Robby needs to tell Shadow in person that Shadow needs to get a new Isla Lusso hat because of the condition his current hat is in. Reward: Isla Lusso Coat and Boots #Kill 100 Thrall Captains on Isla Tormenta without healing- Story: You need to be a high level to live at this Island, Robby wants to make sure you are a high level before he gives you the rest of the Isla Lusso Uniform. Reward: Isla Lusso Shirt, belt, vest, and pants. #Return to Soar- Story: Show Soar that you have the outfit. Reward: No Reward #Kill 5 of every enemy on Isla Tormenta and Ravens Cove, except for Foulberto, without any healing or tonics- Story: Soar doesn't believe you have what it takes. Reward: 10,000,000 gold #Visit all the towns people to get their vote- Story: Soar wants to see if people want you on the Island. #Kill 10,000,000 30+ enemies- Story: One of the towns people, Robby Jenkins, say that you are not tough enough, prove him wrong. Reward: 15,000,000,000 gold. #Return to Soar with the approving voting sheet. Reward: No Reward. #Check the island and the island's ships for repair- Story: Any where you see a hole, that means it needs repair. You have to do a round of boat repair activities to repair it. Reward: 10,000,000 gold Note: There are about 70 places that need to be repaired #Visit Mr. Jack Daggermenace, Head of security/Security Manager and also, the man who sells the houses- Story: You now need a house to live at. Reward: No Reward #Sink 100 30+ EITC and 100 30+ Navy ships- Story: Jack is short on wood and such, get the supplies needed for your house. Reward: 10,000,000 gold. #Kill 90 40+ enemies- Story: Jack has lost some special valuables long ago, stolen by some enemies. #Board the Gollabigos- Story: Jack needs special metal and such to build your house. Kill the famous level 100 Gollabigos, kill the level 50 boss, and then search the cabin for those materials. Reward: 100,000,000 gold + 22,000 rep #Board the White Shadow- Story: You need to get a special pass so that the guard ships to not kill you every time you try to get to the island. Visit the boss of all security ships and the captain of the White Shadow, Captain Shadow Sail, so you can get that pass. #Return to Soar: Tell Soar you are ready: Reward: No Reward #Pay Soar 1,000,000,000,000,000 gold- Story: The cost for living on the island. Reward: You get to live on Isla Lusso. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO